Test Subject
by Zedus and Valerie
Summary: Leopardez is your normal predacon. Or is she? Leo has been a test subject for a millennia. Sunstreaker was also captured and put through the same thing. Eventual Bumblebee/OC/Sideswipe.
1. FREE AT LAST!

Chapter One

The female predicon lay unconscious in her prison cell in Kaon, Cybertron. The horrible "tests" that the decepticons had done to her made pretty much immune to most parasites that could kill her. So, the predicon had tried to commit suicide to escape from all this, but was always tranquilized and sent to med bay before she could ever succeed in deactivating herself. Her name was Leopardez, or Leo for short. Leo never liked it in Kaon. A long time ago, Leopardez, Rodimus Prime, Cheetor, Airrazor, and Sunstreaker were ambushed by sector 7, an organization that was made up of humans. She and Sunstreaker were "saved" by decepticons. Finally, or regrettably, Leopardez woke up. But not to see Soundwave or Shockwave, only to see someone she didn't know. "Who…Are you?" She asked weakly. The strange mech noticed her scared arms. "Have you been cutting yourself?" He asked her in a broken, disoriented voice. "I really don't think that I should tell you why. Who are you?!" She was a little scared now. "My name is Bumblebee. These are Sideswipe and Wheeljack." Her gorgeous pale emerald optics showed relief, as these mechs were autobots, and experience taught her to only trust autobots, predicons and maximals. "I don't know what my real name is, but Megatron calls me Leopardez." Her processor flashed to Sunstreaker, his screams of terror as she had fainted from human-inflicted wounds. "You where the pilot of the team my brother Sunstreaker was on. WHERE IS HE!?" Sideswipe tried to pounce on the femme. Leo was suddenly in 'Bee's arms. "NO. We CANNOT risk getting our only guide hurt OR loose her!" Leo suddenly started to squirm in his grasp, it brought back awful memories.

_FlAsHbAcK_

"_Don't worry, we're trying to get you two out of here!" _

"_DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'LL TRUST YOU?! GET THE SLAG AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_Sir, we are going to have to tranquilize them both, especially the femme."_

**Yeah. So… What's up? The one talking to Leo at the end was Sideways. O_O **


	2. Sunstreaker

Leopardez sank to the ground and cried at the memory. Wheeljack kneeled next to her. "What's wrong? Is something on your mind?" Wheeljack was always friendly to every living organism. (That's not a decepticon!) "Sunstreaker was my best friend and now he's probably dead by now!" She sobbed. Suddenly, the femme stood and pulled a razor. "Are there any guards near here?" Sides smiled at the malevolent femme. Within moments she dismembered and slit the throats of every protoform in sight. "Let's get outa here; before they find out I'm gone!" The gorgeous young predacon told her new friends. "HELP!" The team heard a moan coming from the corroder ahead. It sounded like, "Sunstreaker?" She choked with surprise. "Help… Help me… Help me please…." Her friend sounded as if he was in pain.

Sunny was in a lot of pain. For example, his right arm had an infection and was discolored purple. After a minute or so of trying to pick a lock, Sunstreaker was free. The team of refugees, a scientist, and an outlaw (Leo herself) were going' home! "Hey, there, babe." _Another decepticon!_ "Shame that ya don't like our plan, Leo. We _could_ have been sparkmates, ya know." Leopardez knew this **noob. **His name was Striker. "For the millionth time, Striker, _**I WILL NOT BE YOUR MATE!**_** MOTHER SLAGGER! YOU PERVERTED NOOB! SLAG YOU!" **

It had been a long time sense Leo had screamed like that. After subduing and placing Striker in a coma, (stasis lock) the refugees were on the road,_ again_.

"Alright, there's a flood. After about a thousand feet, there's a sharkticon tank. The tank is 40 by 100 feet, meaning, 40 feet long and 100 feet deep. There aren't that many sharkticons in the tank, and after that, there's two rivers. There's one heading to a city, but you can't go that way or else you'll be killed. After ya get to the ocean, swim towards Miami Beach as they call it. And remember; **ALWAYS **swim at the top of the water."

**A/N Striker isn't my OC. My friend, Emily Rubner, came up with the idea of Striker for the Decepticon Hunger Games. I'm holding off of that story for a lil' while because I want more OCs. BRB!**


End file.
